The Snake and the Lion
by Confeito
Summary: Entah beruntung atau tidak beruntung, tapi Harry James Potter telah dapat menarik perhatian istimewa dari sang Pangeran Slytherin semenjak kedatangannya pertama kali di Hogwarts. TMR/HP. Slash. For Harry Potter's birthday, which was 2 days ago -.-


**A/N : **Sebenarnya ini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Harry Potter tanggal 31 Juli lalu. Tapi saya baru sempat mengeposnya sekarang... =_= Well, better late than never, yeah? *sheepish smile*

Latar setting di tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Tom Riddle Jr. berumur 17 tahun – dan saya juga mengubah beberapa umur dari karakter di sini... :3

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Meh, you know that I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings : **Non-Canon/AU, OOC, SLASH, hint of femmeSlash, and no BETA'ed. **Don't like? Don't read!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

><p>- O – O -<p>

**T.M.R / H.J.P**

**The Snake**** and**** T****he Lion © Confeito**

- O – O -

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Tom Riddle – yang juga memiliki julukan Pangeran Slytherin karena kelicikan, ambisi, ketampanan, dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa… saat ini merasa bosan.<p>

Sangat bosan.

Tahun ini Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang eksentrik, Albus Dumbledore, memutuskan untuk menggelar acara Pesta Dansa Natal yang menjelaskan kenapa di daftar peralatan di tahun ini tercantum tulisan _jubah pesta_. Hal ini baru dijelaskan sebulan sebelum acara berlangsung.

Alasan guru-guru kalau ditanya adalah; _Agar __kalian__ dapat fokus pada pelajaran daripada pasangan yang akan __kalian__ ajak __ke__ pesta__ dansa._

Tidak sedikit murid yang merasa jengkel dengan alasan itu.

Di Aula Besar, dinding aula ditutup bunga salju perak berkilauan, dengan beratus untaian _mistletoe_ dan sulur yang bersilang-silang di bawah langit-langit hitam berbintang. Meja-meja asrama telah lenyap, dan sebagai gantinya ada kira-kira seratus meja kecil berlilin menyala, masing-masing dikitari selusin anak.

Selesai berdansa dengan pasangannya (cewek berambut pirang stroberi kelas 5 Slytherin yang Tom tak mau repot-repot mengingat namanya) si Pangeran Slytherin mengambil tempat di meja terdekat pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Dia mengabaikan pasangannya, dan alih-alih mencari sosok murid Gryffindor yang telah menjadi obsesinya semenjak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu.

Tatapannya menyapu seluruh aula – hanya untuk berhenti ditempat pada seorang pemuda Hufflepuff yang Tom kenali dari jarak jauh sebagai Cedric Diggory. Pandangannya lalu jatuh ke cewek berambut hitam yang sepertinya jadi pasangan Diggory.

Tunggu, _cewek?_

Tom mengerjap. Ada yang janggal dengan pemandangan itu, hanya saja untuk saat ini otaknya berpikir sedikit lambat mengenai apa yang janggal tentangnya.

Dia bertanya pada pasangannya, "Siapa itu?"

Tricia Moon mengikuti arah gerakan isyarat Tom. Dilihatnya Diggory dengan seorang cewek Asia, mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan dengan si cewek menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Diggory.

"Diggory dan Chang, _my Lord_," jawab Tricia, setengah ragu setengah heran. Tumben-tumbennya Pangeran Slytherin memerhatikan orang lain. Dia tidak cemburu, tentu saja. Lagipula dia sudah punya Daphne.

Tom tak menunjukkan reaksi pada panggilan dari seluruh murid Slytherin yang diberikan kepadanya saat mereka tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Parselmouth dan keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin – sekalipun dengan statusnya sebagai _Half-Blood_. Lagipula mereka tahu benar mengenai rencananya mengklaim title _Lord Slytherin_ begitu dia keluar dari Hogwarts. Dia akan dengan mulus dapat mengklaimnya – para goblin di Gringotts sudah mengkonfirmasi hal ini.

"Chang... Cho Chang?" Kernyitan halus hampir tak ketara menghiasi dahi Tom. "Aneh, bukankah Diggory bersama dengan Potter?" dia berkomentar dengan nada pelan, datar – tahu betul bahwa hubungan mereka berdua hanya berhasil diungkap oleh para Slytherin dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan untuk para siswa lain, _well..._ mereka sama sekali tidak punya dugaan bahwa ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

Tricia mengerjap, keheranan. Tom hanya membalas dengan ekspresi kosong.

"_Well..._ Diggory dan Potter putus saat Potter menangkap basah Diggory berciuman dengan Chang di kelas tak terpakai dua minggu yang lalu," kata Tricia hati-hati, sesekali membaca dan memilah daftar menu yang ada di meja, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Tom.

"Itu juga saya diberitahu Tracey yang kebetulan berada di sana. Sejauh ini Potter berhasil menyembunyikannya karena kejadiannya berlangsung saat jam sepi patrol malam Prefek berlangsung. Belum lagi baik Diggory maupun Chang juga sepertinya sepakat untuk tutup mulut mengenainya."

Tom membeku untuk sesaat. Itu menjelaskan mengenai penampilan dan ekspresi muram yang dipakai si Gryffindor akhir-akhir ini saat Tom berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Belum lagi Potter juga tampak menghindari Diggory walaupun itu tidak terlalu ketara di mata publik.

Mendadak dia teringat bahwa selama perjalanan kemari maupun saat pesta berlangsung, dia tidak melihat si Gryffindor favoritnya itu.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Tom bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan lincah berjalan menghindari pasangan-pasangan lain yang masih berdansa dan keluar Aula Depan. Sebagian dari dirinya marah karena Diggory berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang bila dibandingkan dengan Potter akan kalah jauh—dan sebagian dari dirinya senang karena dengan ini akhirnya dia bisa bertindak leluasa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sungguh, kenapa Potter lebih memilih Diggory daripada dia adalah hal yang diluar pikiran Tom.

'Bodoh kau, Diggory. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kau lewatkan,' pikir Tom sambil menyelusuri salah satu jalan setapak yang berkelok dengan kanan-kiri semak-semak mawar. Tom tahu dimana Potter berada. Mudah saja baginya melacak jejak sihir seseorang yang selama ini berhasil dengan sukses menarik perhatiannya lebih dari siapapun itu.

- O – O -

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tom menemukan Potter. Si Gryffindor itu sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah bangku batu. Dilihat dari posenya, kedua kaki Potter sepertinya turut serta di naikkan ke atas bangku.

"Potter?" Tom memanggil, menahan tawa saat Potter terlonjak kaget dan jatuh diatas rumput tebal yang untungnya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit akibat terjatuh. Dalam sekilas pandang dia juga tahu bahwa Potter memakai jubah pestanya tanpa pergi ke acara tersebut.

Dia segera mendekati anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu.

"Riddle?" Kedua mata Harry Potter melebar. Kaget, dia tampak membeku dalam posisi duduk di atas rerumputan dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Seringai terbentuk di bibir Tom. Untuk sesaat dia merasa terhipnotis dengan mata indah hijau cemerlang milik si pewaris keluarga Potter. Dalam cahaya kecil dari para peri yang mengelilingi disertai redupnya cahaya bulan, Tom bisa melihat bibir merah merekah milik Potter sedikit terbuka. Tom menjilat bibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh murid kelas 4 itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, si Pangeran Slytherin ikut duduk di sebelah Potter. Tom mengangkat si Gryffindor –yang kembali membeku saat mendapati tatapan predator yang ditujukan padanya– ke pangkuannya. Dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Potter dan menyamankan posisi mereka berdua.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Potter. "Apa-"

Tom membungkam apa yang hendak Potter katakan dengan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Menikmati rasa permen karamel favorit Potter yang masih menempel di bibir dan mulutnya. Dia merasakan Potter menggeliat dalam dekapannya, tetapi Tom keras kepala dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Potter.

_Gasp. _

Tom segera mengambil kesempatannya. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk dan mengklaim segala yang ada di dalam rongga mulut si Gryffindor. Tom semakin agresif mencium Potter saat dia mendengar suara erangan dan merasakan sepasang lengan yang terkalungkan di lehernya. Lidah mereka beradu, dengan akhir Tom yang keluar sebagai pemenang dan mendominasi sepenuhnya ciuman itu. Suara-suara yang Potter buat selama mereka berciuman mau tak mau membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangan Tom _sedikit_ terbangun.

Saat kebutuhan oksigen menjadi tak terelakkan lagi, keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu dengan benang tipis saliva terbentuk menghubungkan kedua bibir si penyihir. Tom mau tak mau menyeringai angkuh saat melihat Potter yang terengah-engah akibat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan barusan. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya sampai beberapa senti jaraknya ke telinga Potter dan berbisik dengan nada rendah, sensual;

"Jadi… kau sudah mempertimbangkan apa yang kutawarkan padamu selama berbulan-bulan, _Harry...?_" Tom menekankan nama Harry dengan aksen sensual yang dimiliki secara alami oleh para Parselmouth.

Harry bergidik, tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh hangat Tom. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dapat sepenuhnya fokus pada penyihir yang suka menggodanya dan mengejar-ngejarnya semenjak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts.

"Kau... tahu? Tentang aku dan..."

"Ya," potong Tom cepat. "Jangan khawatir, Slytherin bukan tipe penggosip seperti yang lainnya."

Harry memonyongkan bibirnya. Dia cemberut, tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan si Pangeran Slytherin itu memang benar.

"Diam kau, Tom," gumamnya kemudian. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Tom.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Tom. "Jadi? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Harry?"

Harry mendongak memandang Tom. Untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum tulus dari Pangeran Slytherin yang terkenal dingin itu menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali memanas dengan tatapan dalam penuh arti yang diberikan untuknya itu.

"Umm… beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi?" pintanya penuh harap dengan _puppy-eyes mode on._

Tom memutar bola matanya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia akhirnya mengangguk. "_B__aiklah_. Awas tapi kalau kau kembali dengan si idiot Hufflepuff itu," ancamnya serius.

Harry menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku dan dia sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa, kok," katanya sambil malu-malu mencium pipi Tom.

Tom menyeringai senang mendengarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu, dia menangkap bibir Harry dengan bibirnya.

- O – O -

_**Dua minggu kemudian...**_

Harry Potter bersandar di luar dinding kelas _Rune Kuno_ dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran berakhir, dan akhirnya dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat pipinya memanas dan mau tak mau merasa gugup juga.

Saat pintu kelas akhirnya terbuka, Harry mendorong dirinya dari dinding... dan hampir menabrak Marcus Flint.

"Potter?"

Harry berhenti mendadak, menghasilkan dia berhadapan _face-to-chest_ dengan si Kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Di sampingnya berdiri Adrian Pucey yang seperti sedang mengkritiknya dari atas ke bawah dengan matanya. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya tadi sekarang semakin mendalam dan dia cepat-cepat mundur beberapa langkah untuk memperbaiki jarak antara mereka bertiga.

"Um, halo Flint, Pucey," katanya lemah sambil berkali-kali mengucap mantra dalam hati semoga Tom cepat keluar dari kelas.

Flint dan Pucey sama-sama mengangkat sebelah alis (_Creepy,_ batin Harry). Di belakang mereka berdua keluar dua murid kelas 6 lain berjubah kuning dan hitam. Satu dari mereka berdua adalah Cedric Diggory, yang membeku ditempat sambil memandangnya keheranan.

Harry ingin menonjoknya. Si bodoh itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya karena telah berselingkuh dengan cewek Asia itu!

"Harry?"

Bibir Harry membentuk garis tipis. Air mukanya mengeras.

"Diggory," ujarnya pendek. Sorotan dingin dan tajam dari matanya membuat si Hufflepuff berjengit dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Cedric menerima pandangan aneh dari teman seasramanya.

"So, Potter... ada urusan apa kau di sini?" Adrian memulai, dia tidak sepenuhnya melewatkan reaksi dingin Gryffindor cilik itu terhadap si pirang 'Puff – dan dia diam-diam merasa tertarik juga. Oh, jangan salah. Dia tahu tentang hubungan rahasia antara Potter dan Diggory, tetapi sepertinya dia melewatkan perkembangan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dari hubungan mereka yang bukanlah rahasia umum lagi bagi para Slytherin.

Perhatian Harry teralih pada Seeker tim Slytherin. Tetapi sebelum dia dapat membuka mulut, suara _baritone_ rendah telah menjawab terlebih dulu untuknya,

"Aku yang memintanya untuk menungguku di sini, Pucey."

Harry menahan tawa saat keempat murid kelas enam itu terlonjak kaget. Saat memutar menuju arah sumber suara, keempatnya bertemu dengan pemandangan si Prefek tampan Slytherin yang hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Harry. Dibelakang Tom sekelompok grup Slytherin mengikuti, juga beberapa Hufflepuff yang penasaran karena Prefek mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas.

Harry mau tak mau berpikir kalau kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar suka mencari perhatian.

"Hai, Tom," Harry memberi senyum cerah pada si Pangeran Slytherin. Dan para Slytherin yang melihatnya untuk sesaat terlena melihat _pemimpin _mereka membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman. Senyuman! Bukan seringai atau apalah, tapi _senyuman_. Demi celana Merlin!

Apasih yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Sebelum mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengungkap apa arti dari semua ini, Tom telah menghampiri Harry dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang si Gryffindor. Dia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Harry yang menyebabkan murid kelas 4 itu merona kemudian tersenyum manis pada si Prefek Slytherin. Dari sudut matanya, Pangeran Slytherin melihat Cedric Diggory memerah karena... cemburu? Marah? Bah, itu bukan urusannya.

Dia melempar Diggory seringai yang akan membuat Salazar Slytherin sendiri akan sangat bangga padanya. Ketika wajah Diggory semakin memerah, Tom memilih momen itu untuk mencium Gryffindor-nya.

Para Hufflepuff melongo, termasuk Profesor Vector yang menengok untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan murid-muridnya berhenti di depan kelas.

Sementara para Slytherin, _well..._ mereka sudah tahu bahwa Pangeran mereka punya _sesuatu _pada anak tertua keluarga Potter. Jadi mereka terselamatkan dari reaksi tidak elit yang pasti akan menyerang mereka andaikan mereka tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

Melempar pandang ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya dan tanpa suara mengucapkan _'Dia Milikku'_ dengan kapital D dan M pada satu-satunya murid asrama Hufflepuff yang tampak marah sekaligus cemburu, Tom lalu membimbing Harry menuju dapur untuk makan siang bersama.

_Heh, life is good._

* * *

><p>- O – O -<p>

_Finite_

- O – O -

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **How is it? Good? Bad? O.o'a


End file.
